Forgotten Lives, Forgotten Pasts
by itsaPEZwitch
Summary: This is the story of a time where there were no rules, evil was good and good was evil. When there were castles, princesses, princes and faerie tales that came true, i am here to tell this story to you....
1. Default Chapter

Untitled

**Hi!!!!! This is Hope, and i Just wanted to say that this is gonna be a fanfic that has no realy plot, i'll go from one thing to another, but with the same basic principal, actually forget what i just said. This is about the ellimist in a way but also mostly about the Animorphs and how they are in each life or..i don't know!! Stop pressuring me!! :p :) well i'll know by the next chapter, so until then please R & R!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
**

The strands of space and time, so intricately woven that it even amazes me. My name is Toomin, but you may call me Ellimist for I am the only one left with that name, the only one left of my kind. But over centuries and millennia's I have watched over the lives of others, over the destinies of many different races, planets, universes. Although all of them are unique and wonderful…the most beautiful planet I have ever encountered is that of Earth. It's vast jungles and spacious lands amaze me with their beauty, the pure beauty of the millions of lives and how they evolved, and change with each strand of life they cross.

I had waged a war with another being known as "Crayak" for many years, millions and billions. We had played a game, and in the end I had won, my champions, the Animorphs, had sacrificed themselves to destroy the last of Crayak. Crayak was a creature that was pure evil, his only objective was to be alone and create utter chaos across the galaxy. Although he was evil, he wasn't insane, he knew that if we waged a full scale war with our power, we would end up destroying the universe along with ourselves, so we played a game, good verses evil, good guy verses the bad guy. 

And so that continued for so long, but as I mentioned before, I had won, he was gone now, I had beaten him and won the game, which I thought would never end. My champions verses his, the Animorphs verses The One. What happened to the Animorphs is for you to find out in due time, I shall not spoil that secret for you humans. The Animorphs as I now called them were also known as Jake, Rachel, Cassie, Marco, Tobias and Aximilli-Esgarouth-Isthill.

After Crayak was gone I was alone, I was now truly the only one of my kind, no opponent, no friends, I was a ketran turned "god" as many Andalites now referred to me in their history lessons. I was a simple guise of mythology throughout the universe, never truly showing myself to anyone until the final stages of the game took place. The first time I actually appeared to another of a race as my true self was to Elfangor-Sirinal-Shamtul, a great Andalite warrior who had to be put back into his own time. He had to leave his wife and his unborn son…for him I changed it, for him I changed his son's destiny, added him into the game, perhaps that is why I won the game? The simple beating of a butterfly's wings in China will cause a hurricane in California, that is how the Earth term goes, they are a primitive species yet smart and genius's in so many things they do not even know. They understand and respect the beauty of their planet, they live and love, they think of life, and they are simply the most unique species there is. 

I now watch over them as though they are my own creation, in fact, the pemalites, whom I created ran to earth when they were being destroyed and now a part of them will live there eternally. I now watch over the children of earth, humans. I think of five of them especially as my own. For they were my champions, in every life, for every breathing second, I watch over them. They changed the future of the entire universe; I was doomed to loose the game. I was to loose against Crayak, I had seen that and so had he but in the end they somehow destroyed home, they won it. So I was there, watching them, watching the forgotten life of the Animorphs…,/p 

var yviContents='http://us.toto.geo.yahoo.com/toto?s=76001072 geovisit();


	2. My name is Rachel

Untitled

Yes! i decided on a plot, please R & r!!!

  
  


I woke up to the same dark, cold, dreary room that I would wake up to every morning. I hate this place, this kingdom, and this planet. My name is Rachel, I think that my name is odd, but my mother has told me over and over that I am named after a legend. The prophecy goes that hundreds of years from now, five great warriors will emerge and destroy the thing that will enslave all humans. My name is Rachel, daughter of King William and Queen Elizabeth of Camelot. I am heir to the throne that would thrill most girls, most women, but not me, I despised my title, I hated this kingdom, and I hated the attention. I hate the rules; I hate everything about my life, almost everything at least. And that was the reason why I decided to run away…

It was midnight and all royalty was sleeping soundly inside of their chambers…while I was preparing to leave. As soon as the knights who guarded my room each night fell asleep - which they usually did – I started preparing. I put on my cloak on and took almost all of my jewelry along with a few hundred pounds that I had been able to save up over the past months. 

As I walked out of my room I held the candle up to my face and looked at my wall. On the wall was a painting, a painting of what my father wished me to be, a princess. Ever since I was little I had the feeling that there was more to life than what I saw and what everyone else saw, that somewhere out in the world there was adventure, and quests that would leave your adrenaline (hmm…they didn't know what that was in mid-evil times!!) running from pure excitement. 

I made it successfully out of the castle – I had been planning this for months, I had learned after several attempts of escaping that it was best to plan ahead, no matter how low my patience was. I ran, I ran as fast as I could out of the castle with the hood of my cloak hanging over my head, I ran, I ran away from my home, away from where I had grown up, away from my family, but I also ran away from the place that I had dreaded for all of my life. 

"Reward for any and all citizens of Camelot who will return the Princess home." The voices towered over all others as I hid in an alley. This is what my life had amounted to the past few days, get food when I could and then run away from the guards who wished only for my "benefit" by bringing me home. 

I quietly and quickly shoved passed the people in the crowd as the guards continued. "The king and queen miss their daughter dearly, she is the heir to the throne and we wish to make sure that she's alright so if you're hiding her, or know where she might be please…"

"There she is!" Some peasant in the crowd screamed as my hood fell off of my head and my dirty face was revealed. I started running as fast as I could down the next alley, but I knew they would catch me, I knew that I was doomed to go back to that horrid place, if only I had left town earlier…? Thoughts clouded my mind as I stumbled over a stone and tripped and fell on someone. 

"I am sorry sir." I said bowing, looking at the men who were running behind me, and running to catch me. I looked at the man that I had knocked over, he was a peasant, I could tell that much right away, he looked my age with blonde hair and his eyes…his eyes were a marvelous shade of blue, his eyes were so intense, so focused, so familiar…

var yviContents='http://us.toto.geo.yahoo.com/toto?s=76001072 geovisit(); 


End file.
